leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic item
Basic items are items that can be purchased without prerequisite items. They are often used as components for building advanced items, legendary items, and mythical items. They are generally cheaper than other items. |- ! align="center" | Ancient Coin ! align="center" | 365g | +25% Mana Regen per 5 seconds | |- ! align="center" | B.F. Sword ! align="center" | 1550g | +50 Attack Damage | |- ! align="center" | Blasting Wand ! align="center" | 860g | +40 Ability Power | |- ! align="center" | Boots of Speed ! align="center" | 325g | align="center" | N/A | |- ! align="center" | Brawler's Gloves ! align="center" | 400g | +8% Critical Strike Chance | |- |- ! align="center" | Cloak of Agility ! align="center" | 730g | +15% Critical Strike Chance | |- ! align="center" | Cloth Armor ! align="center" | 300g | +15 Armor | |- ! align="center" | Dagger ! align="center" | 450g | +15% Attack Speed | |- ! align="center" | Doran's Blade ! align="center" | 440g | +70 Health +7 Attack Damage +3% life steal | |- ! align="center" | Doran's Ring ! align="center" | 400g | +60 Health +15 Ability Power +3 Mana Regen per 5 seconds | |- ! align="center" | Doran's Shield ! align="center" | 440g | +80 Health | |- ! align="center" | Faerie Charm ! align="center" | 180g | +25% Mana Regen per 5 seconds | |- ! align="center" | Hunter's Machete ! align="center" | 400g | align="center" | N/A | |- ! align="center" | Long Sword ! align="center" | 360g | +10 Attack Damage | |- ! align="center" | Needlessly Large Rod ! align="center" | 1600g | +80 Ability Power | |- |- ! align="center" | Null-Magic Mantle ! align="center" | 500g | +25 Magic Resist | |- ! align="center" | Pickaxe ! align="center" | 875g | +25 Attack Damage | |- ! align="center" | Prospector's Blade ! align="center" | 950g | +16 Attack Damage +15% Attack Speed | |- ! align="center" | Prospector's Ring ! align="center" | 950g | +35 Ability Power +6 Mana Regen per 5 seconds | |- ! align="center" | Rejuvenation Bead ! align="center" | 180g | +50% Health Regen per 5 seconds | |- ! align="center" | Relic Shield ! align="center" | 365g | +75 Health | |- ! align="center" | Ruby Crystal ! align="center" | 400g | +150 Health | |- ! align="center" | Sapphire Crystal ! align="center" | 400g | +200 Mana | |- ! align="center" | Spellthief's Edge ! align="center" | 365g | +5 Ability Power +25% Mana Regen per 5 seconds +2 Gold per 10 seconds | |} Champion-Specific Basic items These items can only be purchased from the shopkeeper while playing certain champions. They are tier 1 items that can be purchased without prerequisite items. They are often used as ingredients for building other items such as tier 2 advanced items |- ! align="center" | The Black Spear ! align="center" | ! align="center" | | |} de:Basis fr:Objet de premier niveau pl:Przedmiot podstawowy zh:Basic item Category:Lists